1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dicing die adhesive film for semiconductor, and more specifically a dicing die adhesive film for semiconductor attached to the back of a semiconductor wafer to assist a dicing process and further attach a semiconductor chip and a substrate to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, paste-type adhesives were used for attaching a semiconductor chip to a chip-mounted frame in the prior art. However, the paste-type adhesives have problems that it is difficult to control their thickness, a bleeding phenomenon is caused, and the wafer leveling process is also impossible when they were applied. As a result, the film-type die adhesives have been increasingly used in the recent years.
The semiconductor process in which the film-type die adhesive was generally used includes steps of attaching a die adhesive film to a semiconductor wafer and attaching an additional dicing tape thereto again, followed by undergoing the dicing process. There has been recently proposed the DDAF (dicing die adhesive film) having both a dicing function and a die adhesive function so as to simplify the two-step film adhesion process in the semiconductor process.
However, the process of attaching the dicing film to the backside of the wafer should not be conducted at a high temperature because the dicing film is mainly composed of polyolefins. Meanwhile, if the adhesion process is carried out at a relatively low temperature to prevent deformation of a dicing film, the dicing film has poor adhesive forces between a wafer and a die adhesive film and between a die adhesive film and a dicing film. Accordingly, the dicing film has disadvantages that it is difficult to separate the die adhesive film upon picking up the die, and the die flying is caused in the dicing process.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, pressure-sensitive and photosensitive materials were used as the adhesive material for a dicing film, and the die and the die adhesive film were easily picked up by means of the subsequent processes such as UV-irradiation and heat treatment after the dicing process. However, such a technique has problems that the adhesive force between the die adhesive film and the substrate may be weakened by the heat treatment and a poor and erroneous operation may be caused by the UV-irradiation on driving the semiconductor chip, as well as its process is complex and the manufacturing cost is increased.